North Coast Forts
The North Coast Forts is a submerged Subcontinent located close to Color Sims in the North West of Sansara. SLGI team gave it the transitory name B034. History The forts were created later then the Color Sims. Their construction started once with the development of the ANWR, the transcontinental channel leading to Heterocera. The forts were needed in order to facilitate access for the Northern part of the Color Sims, to bring a major waterway to Bay City and to finish the Northern shape of Sansara. Some residents suggested that the forts, built in the area, were part of a quest. Structure The subcontinent is formed of 9 (or 10) sims, 9 of them placed in a row oriented East - West, forming a continuous waterway. They are continued to West by a waterway through Violet and Fuchsia reaching Gulf Of Lauren and Bay City. To East, they reach the ANWR Channel towards Heterocera. Access is possible to Central Sansara from the Western end, through narrow protected waterway or through private waterways. Geography As the altitude map reveals, there are a few small islands in the area. In most cases, forts are built on top of the islands. All forts are built of white materials. Most of them have fountains or pools in the middle. Some islands also have vegetation, like trees. It appears that the islands are placed on fresh water springs. Trees would not survive with sea water. Unfortunately, avatars cannot taste water to confirm this theory. The ocean floor is not smooth and plain. There are many submerged dunes and other structures that can be found. The ocean floor is home to some wrecked ships, seaweed and fish populations. Large boulders can be found in some areas. Sims From East to West, these are the sims part of the subcontinent: *'Valda' is home to an underwater energy production experiment. *'Luitgard' hosts some small islands in one corner and a rezz zone in another. *'Theodrada' is completely flooded and hosts a few boulders. *'Hildegarde' hosts a fort with a spectacular statue in its center. *'Lothair' hosts an island with a big white building. *'Adelais' hosts an island with a rounded structure. Unseen, there is a submerged crater North to the building. *'Gisela' hosts a square-like building with a statue in the middle. *'Bertrada' hosts a fort with a large pools and a garden in its center. Also, it has a finish line for boats. *'Grifo' is completely flooded and has no buildings or vegetation. *'Swanhild', which SLGI team included in the Color Sims for strategic reasons, can also be included in the North Coast. It has a small peninsula coming from South. Land Status All land is protected land, Linden-owned, set as a major waterway. There are a few small rezz zones for people willing to go sailing through the area. To avoid runaway boats from entering the residential coast line of Color Sims, there is a strip of land that blocks unseated objects. Access The forts can be visited by ships ferrying between Bay City and Heterocera. Also, they can be reached easily by directly teleporting on them. The YavaScript pods have a special route that visits all forts. The SLGI Trains, en route to Bay City, have a few stops in the area. In past, there was also a ferry between Heterocera (Tuliptree) and Bay City. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Sansara.